Tan lines
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: Takeshi doesn't understand what his teammates see in tan lines; Hayato won't tan and Hayato's skin is perfect just like that. Hayato laughs at Takeshi's tan lines, but he loves them anyway. The story is a lot better than the summary, just give it a shot! Warnings inside.


**Yes, I know I should be writing _Recovering _but this shit just popped into my head and I wanted to write it. I'm also currently writing two CFV shits and one of Iwatobi Gay Club (sorry not sorry). But except for the other CFV fic, they're not in my priority list and I'm just writing them for the heck of it and there's a possibility I will never publish them.**

**Okay, so the idea for this really just popped into my head. I saw some cute fanart on Tumblr (unfortunately it just caught my eye and then it was gone) of Gokudera laughing at Yamamoto's tan lines, and I was reading Daiya no A (if you haven't read/watched it, go do it now because I am totally head over heels for that shit) and there's the short beach scene of Ichidaisan with their ridiculous tan lines and that kid asking his mom why their tan lines are like that.**

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, slight mentions of self harm, implied 2700 and D18, Gokudera talking which means a lot of F-bomb, attempted and gloriously failed humor, I'm an overall bad writer because English is not my first language and this is probably the worst shit I have ever written (save for some scenes in _Recovering_ and _Claustrophobic _and probably _My little fighter_ too).

**Notes: **They are in their last year of high school in this and Gokudera has been working full-time as Tsuna's right-hand man for around a year or so while skipping as much school as he can because he hates it. Yamamoto and Gokudera are sharing a small apartment and yes, they're sleeping in the same bed. I'll explain more about that self-harm thing after the fic.

* * *

Takeshi loves his team. He enjoys his teammates' company and he gets along with them well. There just are times when he absolutely doesn't understand a single one of them. Such as now. And every year around the same time, actually.

The practice is over and the _whole locker room_, save for Takeshi, is talking about how some of them are going to the beach to check out girls and their _tan lines_. Then some of the guys laugh and point out the ridiculous tan lines of the whole team; tanned arms and face. They spend a lot of time outside and their game uniforms are what they are so the ridiculous tan lines are inevitable.

And the whole locker room is talking about _tan lines_ – there are guys whose girlfriends' have these _really hot tan lines_, the boys are throwing jokes about their own ones and one guy is being cornered because of his apparently really hot sister who swims. And in the middle of all this, Takeshi _does not understand_. He knows he has ridiculous tan lines just like the rest of the team has; Hayato has pointed them out and chuckled lightly enough times for Takeshi to remember the whole scene without a second thought; Hayato's beautiful eyes sliding shut and his oh-so-kissable lips curling into a mirthful, heart-warming smile as a soft chuckle bubbles happily from his throat when he points his delicate fingers at Takeshi's arms and the raven just can't help but laugh along; it isn't often that Hayato smiles or laughs like that, after all.

Hayato won't tan and that's it. His porcelain skin just won't tan no matter what, and Takeshi is perfectly fine with that. That's one of the things in the endless list of things he loves in Hayato, just like how he uses a ridiculous amount of sunscreen to keep his flawless milky skin from burning. Hayato doesn't think of his skin as flawless, though, seeing as there are scars of all sizes – from the barely visible small dots in his chest from Chikusa's needles to the massive blotch of scar tissue whiter than his skin on his left side – littered everywhere. And Takeshi loves every single one of them too, as they always remind him that his Hayato has survived through this hell and this other hell and this one too and the silverette won't die easily.

And then someone decides to include Takeshi to the conversation too.

"So, Yamamoto, how's that girlfriend of yours? Any tan lines there?"

"First of all, he's still not a girl." Takeshi is kinda annoyed by the fact that after a bit over two years of high school his teammates _still_ refer to Hayato as his girlfriend even though they all know he's dating a guy.

"Yeah, yeah. But you know, he _does_ look like a girl. Or has he gotten rid of that long hair and friggin' girly slim waist? He'd make one damn fine girl!" Takeshi can't help but chuckle a little; he kinda agrees, but he knows that if Hayato ever caught a wind of his thoughts, he'd be bombed straight to the hospital. Or fucked, if the Italian happened to be in that mood.

"He'd beat you up if he heard that, you know", Takeshi throws a gleeful grin and pulls on a plain red V-necked t-shirt.

"Well he does give out that kind of an aura. But back to the tan lines! Does he have any?" The guys questioning him all have huge grins on their faces and Takeshi is sure that if Hayato put on a dress and a little make up, the whole team would be flirting like no tomorrow; even if they were aware of actually who they were flirting with.

"Nope, he has none", Takeshi's grin doesn't falter as he hoists his sports bag on his shoulder and turns to leave. He reaches the hallway with two of his fellow third-year players as a kouhai runs up to them with another huge grin.

"Hey, Yamamoto-senpai, Gokudera-san's here to pick you up." Takeshi notes that the boy was apparently already leaving and Hayato probably just sent him back to get Takeshi out as soon as possible.

Takeshi smiles gently and ruffles his kouhai's hair slightly as he bids farewell to his teammates and jogs to the door. Through the glass door he can see Hayato leaning on a wall in a shadow, doing something with his phone. And he looks absolutely gorgeous; he's wearing neon green Converses, dark bluish gray shorts, a black tank top with a neon pink skull in front and a short-sleeved, lime green light hoodie to cover his shoulders. He has leather bracelets on both arms and his left arm is bandaged from knuckles to almost the elbow; he refuses to not wear the bandages in public until the scars have completely faded, he says, or at least faded enough that a little amount of make-up powder will be enough to cover them. His bangs are sloppily pulled up by two red hairclips crossed over on his head; a sign that he's been doing half of Tsuna's paperwork because the tenth Vongola boss just _doesn't have enough time_ with Hibari having slaughtered a whole famiglia instead of only two of its members and Varia being a general pain in the ass once again (and a certain mafia boss to date without getting killed by the redhead's guardians).

Hayato looks up and shoves his smartphone into his small black bag hanging from his shoulder as he sees Takeshi stepping out of the door. He pushes himself upright and walks to Takeshi, who wraps his left arm around Hayato's slim waist, brings his right hand to Hayato's chin to lift it up and bows his head a little to press a quick kiss on his lover's soft lips as the Italian raises on his tiptoes and bends his head upwards; although Hayato's growth stopped just before the boy hit 170 cm, Takeshi has just reached 184 and he's still growing. Hayato's arms move up and automatically wrap themselves around Takeshi's neck as he presses his nose into his lover's chest and sighs contently. Takeshi kisses the top of Hayato's head affectionately and then pulls away, taking Hayato's hands into his owns.

"Hello, gorgeous", Takeshi murmurs and kisses the corner of Hayato's mouth; he'd kiss the nose but the boy has probably bathed in sunscreen or something and he wants to taste Hayato, not the sunscreen.

"Hello, sexy", Hayato answers hoarsely. He offers his lover a genuine smile instead of the usual cocky smirk and earns one of Takeshi's face-splitting smiles that probably are one of the main reasons for global warming. "How was practice? You didn't burn yourself, right?" he continues, and now Takeshi notices how tired he actually sounds.

"It was nice, as always and no, I didn't burn myself. You're the one who burns, I just get tanned", Takeshi smiles and brings Hayato's left hand to his lips, kissing the bandaged wrist gently. "And you're making half of my team go gay for you. You need to stop looking so damn attractive." He attempts a mock scowl but ends up just kissing Hayato's knuckles just above the bandages as the Italian beauty chuckles lightly.

"So, how was work? Has anyone else done something troublesome you have to take care of?" Hayato sighs at the question and cringes as if the simple thought of _work_ disgusts him to no end.

"Promise me you're gonna fuck me senseless when we get back to our apartment and I'll tell you just how much I hate everything right now", he grumbles scowling. Takeshi pulls a surprised face as they start walking away from the raven's school. He then steals a quick kiss and whispers "Sure" as seductively as he can and intertwines his calloused fingers with Hayato's long, scarred and delicate ones. Hayato sighs again and brings his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he starts complaining about his fellow guardians.

"So yeah, you know what Hibari did. He's still in Italy, and Dino-san promised to take care of him for a while. Apparently Mukuro is in Italy too. He just fucking went to the Cavallone mansion to fight with Hibari and apparently they ended up destroying almost the whole Japanese garden Dino-san had made just for Hibari... The Cavallone men arrested Mukuro and now _I_ have to deal with getting him back to Japan while Dino-san is busy acting like a lovesick school girl and trying to save that fucking garden!" Takeshi can't help but chuckle a little; the whole thing sounds so incredibly absurd and so incredibly believable at the same time.

"Stop laughing, this is not funny. Anyway, the stupid cow had to be homeschooled due to skipping practically every class and guess who's forced to teach that little shit half of the time! I don't have time for this, I'm in high school too! Lawn-head destroyed something again, I don't remember what and I don't even fucking care at the moment. The Shimon famiglia is still sending me death threats, yes, still, and yes, to me, because apparently fucking Suzuki Adelheid still thinks that our boss is gonna break their boss' heart somehow and I wanna kill that bitch. She called me today and I've been screaming with her for two fucking hours because the tenth had to cancel a date because of the ridiculous amount of paperwork he has because Hibari went and killed that one famiglia off. Know what she said? That fucking bitch told me to fucking either tell the tenth to do his work fucking properly or _do that paperwork myself_ and you know I really fucking need you to fuck me senseless."

Hayato closes his mouth and squeezes Takeshi's hand with a scowl on his face. The raven squeezes back and brings his thumb to rub Hayato's knuckles in a soothing manner, and they walk the rest of the way in silence.

When they reach their apartment, they barely have time to kick off their shoes and drop their bags on the floor as Hayato's hands are already wandering under Takeshi's shirt. They make it to their bedroom and at the second the door slams shut Hayato's hands cease and he lets out a low purr. Then, slowly, his hands come to lift the hem of Takeshi's shirt and his lips form a whisper in a low, husky tone, sending shivers down Takeshi's spine they graze his lower ribcage.

"Now, let me see those tan lines."

* * *

**I'm sorry but I'm leaving the rest for your imagination because I can't write smut.**

**And about that self-harm thing, now. We all know Gokudera's life hasn't been the easiest one, right? So, I just thought that while he's now perfectly happy with his life, he may have some bouts of depression and anxiety at times which I think would be just natural. He's kinda prideful, so he would probably just try to cut the pain away instead of seeking help or even just simply talking with Yamamoto and crying into his chest. Also, I'm a former cutter (and I'm pretty sure that I will relapse back into cutting at some point) and I still wear long sleeves or gloves a lot, or at least cover my scars with a bit of make-up. Oh shit who am I kidding I just love to bully my favorite characters.**

**But, as always, reviews are always very much appreciated~ ^.^ **

**Oh, and as a final note, I'm starting high school next week so I'm gonna be a lot more productive and a lot more fucking busy. **


End file.
